piratesfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Thomas Faye
P.S. The image you had recently placed in Elizabeth's infobox isn't of good quality (at least for an infobox). A torso or headshot (preferably upper-torso) is needed.--Lord Cutler BeckettPort Royal 20:19, 3 November 2007 (UTC) Re:Just a few things :Well, their coats are blue, and their uniforms don't match up with Black Coats. Since they are East India Trading Company soldiers, it proves furthermore that they were Blue Coats, as in the AWEvg guide it says that EITC soldiers were refered to as "Blue Coats".--Lord Cutler BeckettPort Royal 21:24, 3 November 2007 (UTC) ::Actually, Black Coats are more like mercenaries, not soldiers. Also, in the AWEvg guide, the Black Coats wear long black coats, and as evidenced in this image, Image:Beckett&Swann.jpg, Mullroy and Murtogg are wearing dark blue versions of their marine uniforms.--Lord Cutler BeckettPort Royal 21:39, 3 November 2007 (UTC) :::Well excuse me, but I wasn't trying to make a "proper" link. I didn't want to mess up your page. Besides, altering people's comments is grounds for blocking. What you did wasn't serious enough to constitute a block, but it's still rude. Also, the AWEvg guide says that the soldiers' coats are blue, despite whatever colour they appear to be. The AWEvg guide is an official source, and it's the one we'll be paying attention to, not your interpretations, whether they're true or not.--Lord Cutler BeckettPort Royal 21:50, 3 November 2007 (UTC) ::::One, you could have copied the text, as I had intended, and searched for the image, or you could have put the brackets around the text and used the Preview button. Second, whether it's your page or not, it is wiki policy not to alter other people's comments, unless it is messing up the page in some way, or out of sync with what the rest of the page is like (i.e. alignment).--Lord Cutler BeckettPort Royal 21:59, 3 November 2007 (UTC) :::::I'm sorry, but the film does not say directly that their coats are blue or black. It could very well be a dark blue. Besides we have an official source that says they're blue. There is no more room for discussion; the uniforms of Mullroy and Murtogg's coats are blue.--Lord Cutler BeckettPort Royal 22:05, 3 November 2007 (UTC) ::::::Well, I'm not colour blind, and by saying so you have put yourself on thin ice. We have an official source. Despite whether I think the uniforms are black or blue, the difference is almost unintelligable. The official source says they're blue, so they're blue.--Lord Cutler BeckettPort Royal 22:13, 3 November 2007 (UTC) :::::::By altering comments and insulting me (saying I was colour blind), although all minor offenses, are still against policy. While I would say you are in no means likely to be blocked, I would still say that further insults could constitute a block, although I tend to start a little light when it comes to blocking, unless the offense is very serious. Still, sources are sources, so unless you can find another source that says that the uniforms are black, I would drop the subject.--Lord Cutler BeckettPort Royal 22:57, 3 November 2007 (UTC) Re:Removal I assure you your threats do not concern me. GPT, or whatever his name is, is not part of the Wikia staff. I'm sorry you've fallen in with Drexyl's lot, it's very sad. I've only ever done my job, unfortunately you did not have a comprehensive knowledge of our policies and as such thought I was "abusing" my administratorial powers. Hmph, you would not have lasted long on Wookieepedia. Also, KAJ isn't an admin, so by saying "his days are numbered", doesn't really makes sense. By the way, Drexyl was blocked for two hours because he insulted and harrassed other users; he should have been blocked for a week, but either way he's being a drama-driven cry-baby. Wanderingshadow agreed that I was in the right by blocking him. I am not disliked here, only you and Drexyl have problems with me, for very frivelous things I might add. Unfortunately, your insults are on Wikia, and so I can't block you per PotC Wiki policy, but if you bring your threats here, I am within the right to block you at my discretion. Hopefully, it won't come to that. I hope that when this is over you'll come back to your senses and return to making good, worthwhile contributions. P.S. If you could find a clip showing the quote we keep disagreeing over, we could bring the argument to a quick and decisive end.--Lord Cutler BeckettPort Royal 11:43, 22 November 2007 (UTC) :I don't know of anybody else on the wiki that feels the same way you and Drexyl do. Also, I blocked Drexyl for being disruptive (harrassing other users by constantly baggering them on their talk pages) and saying Kwenn was an idiot (personal attack). Also, KAJ does not go around kissing my "arse". I could also consider that a personal attack. Just because someone supports me does not mean that they're kiss-ass. Tread carefully, you're on thin ice. Also, as I said, provide a link to a clip; your word alone does not convince me.--Lord Cutler BeckettPort Royal 13:32, 22 November 2007 (UTC) ::El Chupacabra, Scungili Guy and J. Sparrow (I assume you're not refering to Captain Jack Sparrow, who has made all of 5 edits) have no problems with me, sure we've all disagreed on things, but that doesn't mean their against me. Also, alliegance to you? I think you're taking this thing a little far. I knew about you and Drexyl, and the other two aren't part of the PotC Wiki, so they don't count. Also, Drexyl has no "weapons", in fact, I think the Wikia staff aren't even going to bother with him, or, if they have, they've already seen that I've done nothing an administrator isn't supposed to be doing, and have seen how petty and childish you minor contributors are behaving: acting like I'm the Big Bad Wolf or something. I have a responsibility to the wiki, and I will do what must be done to improve it, something you people don't seem to get. We have policies, and I will enforce them accordingly. And if that means that I have to endure your's and Drexyl's whining, then so be it.--Lord Cutler BeckettPort Royal 15:35, 22 November 2007 (UTC)